Vsauce
Michael David Stevens (born: ), better known online as Vsauce, is an American educational YouTuber. Vsauce is generally educational, with sister channels Vsauce2, Vsauce3, DONG and WeSauce. Vsauce is currently the most subscribed educational YouTuber with over 14.3 million subscribers. Vsauce was originally created by then member of the BarelyPolitical team, Michael Stevens in 2007. Back then, Michael only made comedy and parody videos. Later on, several regular shows began on Vsauce. These shows included DONG (things you can D'o '''O'nline 'N'ow, 'G'uys) but now there is a channel for DONG which also uploads LÜT videos on that channel too, IMG! (a presentation of photographs), LÜ T (cool things for sale) (now uploaded on DONG channel), and DOT. where Michael asked a weird question (i.e. What is Cool?) and attempt to answer it while also targeting several other questions. WeSauce is about fan-created content, with segments such as Your BiDiPi and JAM. History On June 24, 2010, Michael Stevens created the first Vsauce channel. The channel originally focused primarily on video games, before branching out into other topics such as science and education. As of recently, the channel focuses on education, with the primary educational segment, DOT., being broadcast since September 9, 2012. Originally featuring a number of hosts, segments such as "IMG!" ''took over the channel which resulted in Michael Stevens becoming the sole host. The name, Vsauce, was supposedly generated from using the fake website generator portion of the name generator at www.fakenamegenerator.com. Since its creation, Vsauce has branched out into numerous different channels, with Vsauce2 created on December 7, 2010 and Vsauce3 created on December 24, 2010. The latest channel, titled WeSauce was opened on July 25, 2012. The channel began to gain some popularity in September 2012 after Bill Nye co-starred in the video, "Why did the chicken cross the road?". The channel also gained 1 million subscribers in that same month. Statistics: Channel statistics as of ''April 14, 2018 Channels Vsauce 'Vsauce '''is the main channel and is hosted by Michael Stevens, and features answers to recurring scientific and philosophical questions such as "Is anything real?" as well as less asked questions such as "How much does the internet weigh?". The original channel is currently very popular, gaining over 7 million subscribers whilst the others have 3.5 million or less. Michael Stevens has stated that he researches his information on Wikipedia as well as using academic papers. WeSauce '''WeSauce '''features fan created content and shows it off. The channel features segments such as ''Your BiDiPi, JAM, Music LeanBack! and Riddle Challenge. WeSauce, unlike the other three sister channels, has been inactive for over three years, with the last video on the channel posted on October 15, 2015. Awards * People's Voice Award for Best News and Information - Webby 2014 de:Vsauce es:Vsauce '''This page was created on May 8, 2012 by TheRealClones. Category:Users that joined in 2007 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:Five Million Subscribers Category:Ten Million Subscribers Category:One Billion Views Category:Educational YouTubers